Recently, a cleaning apparatus was proposed as a device for cleaning or cleaning a room, etc. This cleaning apparatus is more quiet in operation and more handy than a vacuum cleaner. This cleaning apparatus is made of a dry type cleaning sheet which requires no water as required in the case with an ordinary floor-cloth. Examples of such a cleaning apparatus heretofore proposed include a cleaning apparatus in which a fixture plate is mounted on an end portion of its handle and a disposable cleaning sheet is attached to the fixture plate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 7-8434), and a cleaning apparatus in which a cushion material is employed as a cleaning cloth (see Japanese Utility Model Publication 6-34773).
The conventional cleaning apparatuses are suitable to clean an area which is open and wide, but they are inadequate to clean a limited space such as a space between adjacent keys of a keyboard, a space between adjacent operating buttons of various types of OA devices, and the like. Furthermore, the conventional cleaning apparatuses have such inconveniences that since the cleaning sheet is required to have an overlap width for attaching to the fixture plate and the overlap width cannot exhibit the cleaning function, it is economically inefficient.
Moreover, the conventional cleaning apparatuses have such problems in that if a head portion is too soft or flexible, an end of the head portion, which is readily deformed in accordance with the configuration of an object to be cleaned, is susceptible to fatigue and therefore, it becomes difficult to completely remove dirty things such as dusts, etc., firmly stuck to the head portion. In contrast, if the head portion is too hard, intimate attachability of the head portion to the object to be cleaned is degraded. It makes it difficult for the cleaning apparatus to exhibit its full cleaning effect. Sometimes, there is the fear that the hard head portion damages the object to be cleaned and/or the cleaning cloth is torn during a cleaning operation.
If it is possible in such conventional cleaning apparatuses to prevent a part of the cleaning cloth from becoming dirty, it becomes convenient for their user because the user can turn the cleaning cloth inside out or detach it, where necessary, from the head portion by picking up the clean part of the cleaning cloth.
Also, in such conventional cleaning apparatuses, it will be convenient if the used surface of the cleaning cloth can easily be switched to a non-used surface.
As known home-use cleaning apparatuses for wiping out dusts attached to articles such as furniture, electrical devices, illuminating instruments, etc., there are dusters having a plurality of wire-like elements arranged on an end portion of the head. These conventional dusters have the role for dusting and wiping out dusts attached to the surface of the object to be cleaned.
Since the conventional dusters are designed chiefly for the use as mentioned above, it is difficult for them to fully wipe out dusts which are attached to a wide area of the object.